luces de Hong Kong
by drewmcaliste
Summary: Hey, jefe; ¿quieres jugar conmigo? Hey, jefe voy a hacerte ver luces./ Siwon x Kibum / Fic de Super Junior


Escribí esto hace años pero hasta ahora no habia podido recuperarlode la cuenta de HaTo

Parejas:**Ki**Bum-Si**Won**  
Clasificación: Rating {NC-17}. Más bien un NC-2327, pero ni caso.  
Advertencias: Es hardcore sin argumento ni trama ni leches. Y un KiBum seme e ido de olla.

Descripción: Hey,_jefe_; ¿quieres jugar conmigo? Hey, _jefe_ voy a hacerte ver _luces_.

**On**

Se recostó en la pared del ascensor de encantadora decoración. Se puso a golpear la parte posterior de la cabeza con la pared de tonos cálidos. Cerró los ojos con fuerza

Abstinencia. Abstinencia.

Volvió a jugar con el mechero que mantenía aprisionado en el interior del bolsillo de su pantalón con la mano.

Aquel maricón de Zhou Mi le había aconsejado de dejara un rato la maría. ¿En serio? ¡Coño! Ahora que tenía dinero –y limpio ¡woh!- ¿no podía gastárselo en lo que quisiera? Joder, tenía una vida de puta madre, y si cada mañana que iba a trabajar no pasaba la prueba _anti-droga-made-in-Zhou_ éste le quitaba la billetera. Manda huevos. Maldito maricón de mierda.

"Que cuidara su cuerpo". Vamos, el fumar solo lo purificaba, le hacía sacar toda esa mierda que tenía dentro. La que le presionaba y que lo haría estallar al final. Y ahora solo podía combatirlo con tabaco negro. Joder. Eso **sí** que destrozaba su cuerpo, en concreto sus,_perfectamente limpios_, pulmones.

Abrió los ojos cuando sonó la campana que anunciaba que había llegado a su piso. Suspiró y salió de ahí dentro. Pasó la tarjeta electrónica por la cerradura de su bonito apartamento en el centro de Hong Kong.

-Buenas noches-. Oh, mierda. Que putada.

-Hola, Jefe.

Ahí en medio, en toda su magnífica forma estaba un SiWon tirado de cualquier manera en uno de los sofás de la sala.

Sintió el frió del acero acariciar la piel de la yugular. SiWon tragó saliva. No había pensado que ese camello de pacotilla los tuviera lo suficiente bien puestos cómo para atreverse a algo tan suicida. ¿Cómo había sido tan confiado? ¿Se había creído tan seguro cuando había llegado a China para reclamarle la mierda de trato que habían hecho él y el poli asqueroso aquel? La gente no se metía en ese mundo sin tener ni puta idea de manejar cómo mínimo, algún tipo de arma con total confianza, con los ojos cerrado si hacía falta. Por Dios, ese tío lo había inmovilizado con una puta navaja de mariposa.

KiBum metió una de sus manos siguiendo la forma de su cintura hasta llegar a la parte posterior, arrancando la Glock que había entre el cuero del cinturón y la tela vaquera.

Empujó a SiWon para atrás hasta que éste cayó sobre la cama; mirándolo con cautela y recostado sobre sus codos.

Lanzó el arma de fuego a uno de los sofás que había en la habitación. Se subió en la cama, y sobre el jefe.

Posó sus manos en el ancho pecho y la subió hasta el cuello, pasando hasta sus ojeras y por detrás de estas, apretando los lóbulos, bajando, siguiendo después, con sus dedos, la forma de la mandíbula.

Sus piernas colgaban de cada lado de la cadera del otro. Al final, tiró sus manos atrás, posándolas en los muslos de SiWon, haciendo apoyo para comenzar un lento vaivén de caderas. Con la fricción, el de abajo empezaba a despertar. KiBum hizo más presión con su trasero en esa parte, haciendo que el otro soltara un gemido medio adolorido. KiBum tiró la cabeza hacía atrás, arqueandose por completo. Riendo con histeria. Volvió a sacar la navaja de mariposa, abierta estuvo pasándosela entre los dedos de una mano, jugando, mientras con la otra iba adentrándose en el la camisa de botones de su acompañante, sintiendo sus músculos contraerse ante su frío toque, por último se llevó el arma a su boca y pasó su lengua por todo su filo; con la que se abrió un largo corte por esta, sangrante, manchando también la superficie metálica. Tenía las pupilas totalmente dilatadas, y una sonrisa tan grande que podía verse todos sus dientes; ahora manchados por la sangre que chorreaba de la comisura de sus labios.

Se acercó a la boca del de abajo mientras pasado la navaja por toda la mandíbula de éste. Temblándole los labios, SiWon los entreabrió, recibiendo la lengua del otro, sintiendo en la propia el sabor metálico y amargo de la sangre. KiBum delineó el labio inferior, lo mordisqueó hasta que se partió también y mezcló ambos fluidos.

Introdujo toda la lengua dentro de su garganta, hasta que casi rozó la campanilla. Se separó de SiWon y vio como toda la saliva que no había sido capaz de tragar se resbalaba entre la sangre que aún chorreaba de los cortes, bajando por su barbilla y perdiéndose por el interior del cuello de la camisa.

KiBum cogió ambas solapas de la camisa, cuchillo aún en mano, y las separó con fuerza, haciendo saltar los botones por los aires. Pasó la hoja de la navaja por todo el largo de su pecho desde la nuez hasta la senda de vello de debajo de su ombligo que se perdía por el borde del pantalón. Agachó la cabeza hasta quedar a la altura de sus pectorales. Se acercó a un pezón; lo lamió, lo aplastó con su lengua, la arremolinó en él, lo succionó y lo mordió estirando. SiWon soltaba pequeños jadeos entrecortados. KiBum sonrió contra su piel. Volvió a subir hasta sus labios y los besó; con mucha lengua y mucha saliva.

Volvió a bajar siguiendo la línea que partía sus abdominales, llegando al ombligo, metiendo la lengua en él, llenándolo de saliva. Le quitó el cinturón y con él ató las manos de SiWon a la cabecera. Recuperando su posición anterior pasó la parte plana de la hoja por sobre la entrepierna, después bajándola por el muslo y por lo que quedaba de pierna, llegando hasta el final, donde rasgó con la cuchilla el pantalón. Ambas perneras. Rompiendo las costuras. Abriéndolo y quitándoselo por completo. Comenzó a acariciarle las pantorrillas, y subiendo. Besuqueó la piel que iba tocando; paró en la piel de detrás de la rodilla y la estiró con los dientes. Se posicionó entre las piernas de SiWon, abriéndole las rodillas un poco más con las manos.

Perfiló el contorno de toda su extensión con la lengua, por encima de la tela de la ropa interior negra. Colocó sus manos en los huesos de sus caderas creando con los pulgares pequeños círculos, adentrándolos por debajo de la tela oscura, comenzando a bajarla. KiBum subió algo para depositar algunos besos de mariposa por todo su pecho. Volviendo a bajar otra vez a la altura de la pelvis. Abrió a boca y tragó hasta que la erección había golpeado la parte posterior de su garganta, provocándole arcadas. Con todo SiWon había alzado las caderas profundizando la mamada, y soltado un genuino gemido producto de la sorpresa y el placer; motivando a KiBum de tal manera que, alejando las arcadas que le producía, siguió succionando fuerte y haciendo presión con el interior de sus mejillas. Levantó la mirada, viendo el cuerpo de SiWon arquearse perfectamente, y observando como las gotas de sudor perlaban su piel y se deslizaban por ella, perdiéndose entre las sábanas.

Siguió sorbiendo, más rápido y más duro. Profundo. Siguiendo el ritmo que le marcaban las caderas del de debajo de él. Que se vino con un grito grave, llenando su boca; sorprendido apenas pudo tragar antes de morir ahogado, pero una buena parte no pudo beberla y comenzó a caer de sus labios aún abiertos. Dejó la entrepierna dura aún. Subió hasta la cara del otro, y lo besó profundo, metiendo su lengua lo más que pudo. El otro correspondiéndole rápido, caliente aún, con la respiración pesada, recuperándose del orgasmo.

Bajó esa misma mano manchada hasta su entrada, haciendo presión con el dedo corazón, con movimientos circulares. Sintió el cuerpo bajo suyo tensarse y protestar ligeramente en su boca. Siguió haciendo presión, acabando por meter un solo dedo hasta la raíz del mismo. Con lo que SiWon se separó del beso y lanzó un grito entrecortado de dolor. KiCum empezó un movimiento de entra y salida, moviendo hacía los lados, ensanchándolo, preparando su entrada. Añadió un segundo, repitiendo los pasos, y un tercero, un cuarto también. Expandiendo la carne. Acabó de meter su mano en la totalidad y separarla lo máximo que pudo. Metiéndola todo lo que podía, llegando a ese dulce punto, haciendo gemir a SiWon de manera desesperada. Se relamió los labios viendo como se retorcía bajo suyo. Luego, simplemente retiró la mano de su interior.

Levantó una mano y soltó el cinturón que aún mantenía apresadas las manos del mayor. Que tenían ya profunda marcas en las muñecas de tanto que habían raspado con el duro cuero. Se las acercó a la boca y les repartió por todos lados pequeños besos. El pecho de SiWon se expandió, respirando hondo, aliviado del suave trato. Se acercó a besar a KiBum; un beso largo, tranquilo, calmado. Sólo por el gusto de besarse. Ahora no es cómo si SiWon tuviera muchas intenciones de pararle.

KiBum metió la mano entre ambos y comenzó a acariciarlo con largas caricias de abajo arriba. SiWon comenzó a respirar de manera agitada otra vez. Demandando con cortos jadeos que aumentara la velocidad y la fuerza. Al final, SiWon ya estaba muriendo por más así que con una de sus manos cogió el pelo de KiBum en un puñado y le envió la cabeza hacia atrás, teniendo mejor acceso a su cuello, donde comenzó a succionar la piel, con intención de marcarlo, de calentarlo, de forzarle a que le diera _más_. KiBum sólo gimió, sintiendo cómo la sangre se coagulaba ahí, con suficiente fuerza cómo para que no se fuera en semanas; mientras él intentaba adentrase más en SiWon, metiéndose hasta el fondo de un solo golpe, dándole a ese sensible lugar; provocando que SiWon echara la cabeza hacia atrás con un grito y los ojos abiertos de par en par.

KiBum se tiró hacía atrás, empujando con los talones sobre la cama, llevando a SiWon con él, obligándolo a que abriera más la piernas y las pusiera alrededor de su cintura, provocando que llegara más profundo y con más fuerza ayudado por el peso del otro cuando subía y bajaba. SiWon pasó los brazos por el cuello de KiBum, mirándolo con los ojos llorosos, gimiendo fuerte, rápido, desesperado. Con un golpe certero y con la suficiente fuerza hizo que se viniera entre ellos. KiBum siguió empujando en su interior, más rápido, con un último gemido ronco se vino dentro del otro. SiWon quien seguía con espasmos post-orgásmicos a su alrededor; había escondido su rostro, lloriqueando, en el hueco de su cuello, que frotó su espalda siguiendo la forma de su columna vertebral. KiBum cerró lo ojos y soltó un largo suspiro.

Pasó su pulgar por todo el labio inferior de SiWon, cómo queriendo aliviar las heridas que le había provocado ahí, dónde se formaban ya costras. SiWon quien aún intentaba ralentizar su respiración, poniéndola a un ritmo normal, entreabrió los ojos, mirando por debajo de sus largas pestañas, sintiendo el roce del dedo en su labio, sacó ligeramente la lengua y comenzó a lamerlo lento, pausado. Para después meterlo un poco entre sus dientes y mordisquearlo. KiBum sonrió ante la acción. Retiró su dedo de dentro de su boca y se acercó a sus labios con los propio para depositar en estos apenas lo que era un roce, una ligera presión. Un beso casto. Haciendo suspirar a SiWon por lo suave y dulce que había sido.

Se levantó de la cama, se acercó al ventanal y apoyó la frente en el cristal, viendo como las pequeñas figuras de ahí abajo, luminosas, correteaban de un lado a otro. Como pequeñas hormigas esperando la muerte bajo la suela de su zapato. Las luces nocturnas de Hong Kong son hermosas.


End file.
